At The Library
by Lady Lamia
Summary: Oneshot songfic to At The Library by Green Day, set during GoF. Even though he should be researching for the Triwizard Tournament, Victor can't help but watch, and think about, a girl.


Disclaimer Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling, and the song At The Library belongs to Billie Joe Armstrong, Green Day and Lookout! Records. I am writing this for enjoyment only and am making no money.

----------------------------------

Victor made his way to Hogwarts' Library. As soon as he had been made Durmstrang champion, he had made sure that he knew where it was, as it was doubtless that he would need to do at least _some_ research for the tasks that lay ahead. However, recently Victor had had an ulterior motive for going there. A girl. Hermione Granger was her name. It was beautiful, even though he struggled to say it. Victor sat down at his normal table, next to hers, ignoring the giggling fan girls following him. He pulled out a book from the shelf near him without even glancing at what it was about, and opened it.

_Hey there, looking at me._

Out of the corner of his eye, Victor could see the girl glance at him out of the corner of _her_ eye.

_Tell me, what do you see?_

Victor knew he wasn't exactly a great thing to look at – before his talent at Quidditch had become known he had never had a girlfriend. However, there was no way that this girl was like the bimbos who he seemed to be constantly surrounded with. He knew – or at least hoped – that she would look past his…well, _looks_, and like him for his personality, not his looks or fame.

_But you quickly turn your head away._

She turned around sharply, and he thought for one second that she was avoiding looking at him, but then he heard that annoying giggling again. His fan girls had arrived, and he sighed in annoyance – at exactly the same time as Hermione did.

_I try to find the words I could use._

Great! Thought Victor. A conversation starter – their joint hatred of annoying fan girls! Unfortunately, his command over the English language wasn't that great. He had no idea how to start.

_Don't have the courage to come up to you._

Actions speak louder than words, he knew. But Victor was naturally a shy person – he couldn't just go up to her and start playing charades.

_My chance is looking a bit grey._

He had no chance of getting to know her if he didn't make the first move. Although she didn't seem shy, in fact she seemed quite the opposite, the fact that she was close to Harry Potter, a champion competing against Victor, meant that he wasn't exactly on her "people to get to know" list.

_Staring across the room,_

Victor caught himself staring at her again. Quickly, he wrenched his gaze back to the book he was 'reading'. He tried to make sense of the uncommon English words.

_Are you leaving soon?_

Hermione seemed to be packing up. Victor panicked. He had promised himself that he would speak to her today.

_I just need a little time._

I'm not going to let her get away, he said to himself. I just need to get myself ready, he thought. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't stalling. Luckily for him, she pulled out another lot of homework – from what he could see, it looked like Ancient Runes.

_What is it that drives me mad?_

Hermione wasn't particularly pretty, even he could see that. Her slightly outgrown brown hair was frizzy and uncontrollable, she didn't wear much make-up, and she didn't have the perfect figure that so many girls her age strived for.

_Girls like you that I never had._

Victor had never had a proper girlfriend. Just beautiful girls whom he had managed to get because of his fame. He had never had a girl who could actually _think_ for herself.

_What is it about you that I adore?_

Perhaps _that_ was why he wanted her – because she wasn't throwing herself at him like all the others. Like many girls, she wasn't in the least bit interested in Quidditch, but as soon as he arrived, many pretended they were experts – like the one from his pack of followers who was wearing a Bulgarian scarf as a belt. Hermione didn't even pretend.

_What makes me feel so much pain?_

It wasn't as if his heart was aching for her. That was something that only happened in trashy romance novels. But every time they saw each other, and she ignored him, while he was unable to stop thinking about her, hurt him deep inside. It was like a deep rejection, to an inquiry he hadn't even voiced yet.

_What makes me go so insane?_

It was as if Hermione had control of his mind. Every day, he went into the library – intent on finding something to help him in the Tournament – but every day she managed to distract him. Forcing him to think about nothing but her.

_What is it about you that I adore?_

And he _still_ didn't know _why_ he had such feelings for this plain, studious girl.

_Staring across the room._

He was staring again…and this time she noticed. Hurriedly he pretended he hadn't been staring, and let his gaze wander off to the right.

_Are you leaving soon?_

She made a frustrated sound. Hopefully he turned back to her, but no. She was bent over her bag again and putting things away. He prayed that she was just changing subjects again, but she wasn't. Victor praised his luck though, as Harry Potter came and sat down next to her, and it looked like they would stay for a few minutes yet.

_I just need a little time._

Victor had been through this, just minutes before. Right, he thought, I'm _not _stalling…

_Why did you have to leave so soon?_

But now they both stood up to leave. Damn…he thought. I missed my chance yet again. After days of watching her, why was it so hard to simply say one sentence? A simple _'May I borrow your quill?'_ would have done…

_Why did you have to walk away?_

Couldn't she have come towards him, just once. Even if it was to ask him to get out, because of his stupid followers, at least he would have known how she felt…or rather, _didn't_ feel, about him.

_Oh, well, it happened again,_

As it had happened many times before, the object of his affections left him just gazing after her.

_She walked away with her boyfriend,_

And there she was…gone. Walking off and out with Harry Bloody Potter. The boy may have saved the world, but that didn't mean he had _talent_.

_Maybe we'll meet again some day…_

She'd be here again tomorrow though, that much was certain. She had a daily routine and she would stick to it.

_Maybe we'll meet again some day…_

And tomorrow he would speak to her. Definitely. And no stalling.

_Maybe we'll meet again some day…_

Or maybe not. But some day, he would.

_Some day…_

_Fin_

----------------------------------

AN If you've read this far, please review. It really means such a lot to writers.


End file.
